Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for remote actuation of devices in a cryogenic environment. In particular, the present invention provides arrangement for actuation at room temperature of a mechanical or electromechanical device which is at a cryogenic temperature, which has a limited thermal conductivity between the room temperature actuator and the electromechanical device at cryogenic temperature.
The present invention will be particularly described with reference to an application to superconducting magnets retained within a cryostat, but may be applied to other systems, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
Description of the Prior Art
In cryogenically cooled systems, such as superconducting magnet systems, it is frequently required to apply an actuation force to a variety of devices such as thermal links, electrical switches, other electrical devices.
Conventionally, such actuation forces have been applied by numerous arrangements such as electrical drives, gas pressure in expanding bellows, pistons or the like, or mechanically through an access port such as a neck tube in a cryogen vessel.